A little To late
by BrownEyedDiVa09
Summary: When Sebastian gets transferred to Illyria so does Viola. She tries out for the boy's soccer team. Which leads to some problems when she falls for her brother's roommate the problem is she has a boyfriend...even if he is a major tool...lol sorry, had to a
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: _

_Parings: D/V, S/O_

_Summary: When Sebastian gets transferred to Illyria so does Viola. She tries out for the boy's soccer team. Which leads to some problems when she falls for her brother's roommate; the problem is she has a boyfriend...even if he is a major tool...lol sorry, had to add that._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did lets just say I'd have some fun with Channing Tatum.Now on to the story._

_AN: I decided to delete the other version this is edited with the help of my NEW beta, Thank you so much.  
_

* * *

It was the night before I had to go to Illyria. Kia, Yvonne, Paul, and me decided to have one last slumber party before I went to school. It was a lot of fun because we rented a lot of movies;  
mostly chick flicks like:10 things I Hate About You, Tristan & Isolde, Save the Last Dance, and A Walk to Remember. We all had boxes of tissues at hand because Paul cried the most through those movies┘Ok, fine we all did! We also ended up getting the first season of Gilmore Girls and Dawson's Creek. We had all the essentials popcorn, chocolate, candy, pizza, and a lot more junk food;  
I'm pretty sure we will all be sick tomorrow. 

" So, like, I still don't get why you have to transfer. I mean, just cause Sebastian went to London and got caught." said Kia. We were all pretty upset that I was leaving Cornwall.

" Why do you have to go anyways?" asked Yvonne looking upset.

" Yeah, why do you have to go?" asked Paul mocking Yvonne and Kia. I Threw my soccer ball at Paul making him send me a playful glare.

" I don't know. You know how my mom is; she probably wants me to keep him out of trouble." I told them but they didn't seem convinced.

" Yes, because that helped a lot before." Yvonne said making us all laugh.

" That's true but it might be fun!" I told them.

" Yeah, there are some really hot guys there. Especially the captain Of Illyria's soccer team you know the one that made your boy cry." Paul said as he began daydreaming of the captain; I rolled my eyes at him.

" I remember that┘that was pretty funny!" Kia said laughing while getting the death stare from both girls. Paul was currently too busy watching some Dawson and Joey drama." Kia!" Viola exclaimed starting to get upset.

" What?! You know it's true, Vi." Yvonne intervened.

" You were laughing too, admit it." said Kia watching Paul milking Dawson's line. They all laughed at him because he knew the lines too well..

" Yeah, I know." she told them shivering at the memory of what Happened after; Justin wasn't too happy. That was the first time I had to use a lot of make up because he left me with a really ugly black eye. The girls noticed me shiver and asked, "You ok?" with concern in their voices.

"Yeah, are you cold?" added Paul. I snapped put of it and tried my Best to give them a sincere smile.

" Yeah, I'm fine...it's just...I'm really going to miss you guys." she said hoping that would save her.

Viola voiceover: Don't get me wrong! I love you all to death but I Just can't tell them; not even Sebastian knows about it and he is my best friend. I just want to get out, so bad, I hate Justin and everything about him; so, hopefully transferring to Illyria will be the escape I need.

" Augh...we're going to miss you too, Vi." Paul said with smile.

"Group hug." said Kia as they all pulled Viola into a loving hug.Viola smiled to herself because she was really going to miss this.

* * *

**The next day.**

Sebastian and Viola sat silently in the cab they were in for the last 15 minutes. The cab driver just looked at them like if they were crazy.  
Sebastian was first to start talking.

" So... are we going to go in? Or are we going to sit here?" he asked her.

The cab driver looked at them with a hopeful look. Viola looked at him and gave him a smile.

" Yeah, let's go." she said as Sebastian got out of the cab first.She sat there a minute then cabbie looked at her she just gave him a smile. " Vi, that means get out of the car." he said getting his stuff.

" Yeah, I'm coming!" she told him getting out of the cab.

"You ok?" asked Sebastian worried and concerned for his sister. He Knew something was bothering her; after all they were twins.

" Yeah, let's go." She said getting her things. She turned around to find

Sebastian still looking at her. She looked down at feet before looking back at him

" What?" she asked as they walked toward the dorms.

" Nothing" Was all he said still looking worried maybe it was just the new school. He convinced himself that was it and before he knew it they had reached the dorms.

" Okay, well I'll see you later." She told him.

" Yeah, good luck with soccer try outs!" He told her as they went their separate ways.

* * *

_AN: Okay, I'll leave it there. Let me know what you think and if I Should continue this. I have some ideas of what I want to do with this storyand it will get better.On the Next Chapter: Soccer tryouts and new roommates. Also, Justin show's up._

_A sneak peek: " What do you mean you tried out for the boy's team?" Demanded an angry Justin. He grabbed Viola making her look at him straight in the eyes. Pain began to surge through her arms as she closed her eyes._

_" No! Don't close your eyes answer me. Damn it!" he yelled at her._

_" I just wanted to play soccer and they don't have a girl's team." she told him with fear in her voice as she started to shake._


	2. AN:

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated at ALL like I should. I just found out some bad news which will mostly likely get my butt back into writing. Saturday night I found out that my MOM mite have cancer. So I Will update soon. My life is just getting involved is all. Plus my friends are fighting know so yeah┘ all update as soon as I can get my taught together! Soooo Sorry you have no idea how sorry I am. 


End file.
